Capacitors are usually encapsulated in aluminium cans and have overvoltage protection means consisting of a perimeter recess in the form of tab in the proximity of their upper end, such that in case of overpressure inside the aluminium can, said tab expands by absorbing the energy generated, in addition to causing disconnection of connection terminals and preventing the explosion of the capacitor, which tend to be quite spectacular.
Although this overpressure protection means meets the purposes set forth, in the case of using three-phase capacitors formed by two cylinders aligned along their axis, the protection is not as effective as might be expected for the constructive nature of the capacitor.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to develop a three-phase power capacitor formed by two cylinders aligned along their axis, having effective overvoltage protection means other than the known ones, developing a capacitor as the one that follows and contained in its essence in the first claim.